Tattoos brought us together
by Beccas1998uk
Summary: One night in Chicago, a woman found herself caught in a storm and the only place open to get out of the storm was a tattoo parlour. Will the person in the tattoo parlour be kind enough to let the woman stay? Read to find out... I decided to make this an one chapter story, because I thought worked out fine just like it is, if ever do want to come back to it, I will all let you know


A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers, I know you probably are shocked to see another new story and yes I will continue with this story straight after, but still Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge is still my main priority at the moment. If you are new to my profile I am Becca and if you stick around you will know that I will refer to the people who read my stories as my lovely readers.

I am so pleased to announce my new story this has been in the back of my mind since a month after I started writing, Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge. This story does move away from wrestling and we get to see more down to earth characters in this story, so the name of the story is Tattoos brought us together.

Plot- One night in Chicago, a woman found herself caught in a storm and the only place open to get out of the storm was a tattoo parlour. Will the person in the tattoo parlour be kind enough to let the woman stay? Read to find out...

There are four main character in Tattoos brought us together of course AJ and Punk are the main characters and you will only read P.O.V's from them, then we have Paige and Daniel Bryan the friends of the main characters. Also people who read my stories know that I use dates, so if you recognise why I have used the date in this chapter leave a review in the box below and tell me why that date is important to me.

Lets start chapter one my lovely readers! I'll see you at the bottom of the page x

AJ's P.O.V

16/04/2015

AJ was new to the city of Chicago, she moved from New Jersey and away from her controlling ex boyfriend Nick and then one day she found herself in Chicago looking for a better way to live her life, AJ had only been here for a week she had found herself an apartment to rent for a half year in Illinois and that was all she knew of the city her apartment, so the afternoon she finally decided to go out to explore Illinois she got caught in a storm.

The wind was howling and blowing at about seventy miles per hour as the hailstones thrashed down on to the ground of Broadway street, where we find a twenty-four year old woman struggling to walk and keep her black umbrella from flipping inside out, but soon enough the woman lost the battle with the umbrella as it flipped inside out, leaving the woman with nothing to cover her from the wind and rain. After spending a short amount of time trying to fix the umbrella she sighed and gave in, dumping the umbrella on the floor. The woman with the black hair continued up the street hoping for a store to be open at this time of night, when finally she saw a store with a red and yellow flashing open sign lit up, she automatically ran towards to the only place she would find shelter for the mean time of the storm.

Pushing the door open a little bell sounded to alarm the people of the store a person was coming into the store, but when the woman entered the store nobody was around, she sopped the room wondering what kind of store this was, it was kind of retro modern with a lot of chairs and the walls were all white with all the decor had pop colours such as blue, yellow and pink. The twenty-four year old just stood and took in the store not noticing the man standing in the corner leaning against the door frame, the man cleared his throat getting the young woman's attention, she stared at the man who got her attention he had black ripped jeans on a plain white T-shirt with a black waist coat over top and a lot of colourful tattoos on both of his arms all the way down to his knuckles.

"Excuse me sweetheart" the man said, getting the woman's attention again "sorry, but we are closing, but if you want and stop again tomorrow between 9 and 8 we be gladly to give you a tattoo" the man explained smiling at the woman "a tattoo" she stuttered "or piercing, see" the man said pointing to his lip ring, the woman with the black hair just giggled a fake giggle, "here's my card" the man said handing over a card to the woman, the woman looked at the card it read Tattoo Factory with the address and telephone number and...

"Punk?" the woman questioned looking at the man with the lip ring for answers "yeah that's me" the man known as Punk admitted with a cheeky grin "so would you like me to put you in for an appointment for tomorrow?" Punk asked while walking over to the computer "no that's fine, thanks" the woman said politely "are you sure" Punk asked the young woman, "I don't want anything" she said so rushed in panic. The woman could feel her palms go clammy as her heartbeat sped up, she felt under pressure and she didn't want to get shouted at for wasting this mans time, the woman was having a panic attack and she didn't even know it, until she felt the man known as Punk touch her arm, she looked up at him as he asked her a question "would you like to sit down?" Punk asked her, the woman nodded her head as Punk led her over to the brown leather couch where she sat making the squelching noise on the couch caused by her wet clothes connecting to the leather.

"here you go" Punk said placing a steaming hot white mug in front of the woman that had tea in, the woman looked up once again and smiled in a way to thank him, before he disappeared once again into the other room, but he wasn't gone for to long bringing a towel with him, placing it around the woman shoulders "I know it's not much, but hopefully it will stop the shivering" Punk explained calmly "oh, I didn't know I was shivering" the woman admitted to Punk "I should of offered you it sooner knowing you came from outside in the storm" Punk explained as he watched the woman run the towel through her long black hair.

They both sat in silence as they drank their tea in pure awkwardness, the woman looked out at the storm and sadly it hadn't died down, this made the woman sigh "do you have somewhere to be?" Punk asked catching her staring out the window "I don't know how to get home" the young woman admitted looking down at her ruined black high top converse "oh, sweetheart I could tell by the accent you weren't from around here" Punk explained "yeah, I just moved to Chicago a week ago for a better life to live basically" the woman announced smiling "just silly old little me forgot to take note on how to get home" she admitted with a small laugh "well I could give you a lift home if you want" Punk offered "that's if you can remember the street name" Punk also teased earning an eye roll and a little laugh from the woman...

Later on they had just arrived on the woman's street "and here we are home sweet home" Punk announced switching off the engine to his black cadillac sedan, "thank you for everything" the woman said gratefully "oh, it was no worries and if you need anything you have my card" Punk pointed out, the woman nodded her head before opening the car door and getting out speed walking to her apartment building "hey!" she heard Punk shout, she turned around to see him with the window rolled down "yeah!" she called back "I don't know your name!" he shouted "it's AJ" the woman with the long black hair called out before running up stairs to her apartment...

A/N: So, how did you like the first chapter of Tattoos brought us together? In the mean time you can check out my other stories, if you would like? You might not see chapter 2 until Sunday, because I have college and other stories to write the next chapter I'll be uploading is Follow your heart or the path of anger and revenge and hopefully get a Friendship on ice chapter up sometime next week, also if you ever want to know when I am posting a chapter you can follow me on instagram beccas1998uk where you can find out useful information and I post a lot of CM Punk photos. I just want to point out it killed and annoyed me to refer AJ as the woman all the way through the chapter, so I am sorry if it annoyed anyone else as well.

Thanks again my lovely readers

Beccax


End file.
